


Olivia’s Kinktober 2019

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lance, Drugged Sex, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Frottage, Frotting, Grinding, Kinktober, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Shiro, Tentacles, Voyeurism, ass worship, distention, dub con, ill add the tags day by day i think, not exactly consentacles, sub space, top shiro to come, we're in for a fun time folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: He should leave him to get some sleep, but raking his eyes over Shiro’s body, he just couldn’t quite help himself, moving over to the bed and clambering onto it beside him. Lance made a soft sound, straddling himself over Shiro’s thighs, and lightly running his fingertips down Shiro’s back, gliding his fingers over Shiro’s skin until he reached the cotton of his boxers, sliding his hands over his ass until he had a nice handful in each of his hands, and squeezed.Shiro breathed a soft whine, not quite waking up yet, but Lance could tell it wasn’t going to take much. He spent a few moments just grabbing handfuls of his ass and squeezing it, pulling his cheeks apart and squishing them together, teasing his fingers along the hem of the fabric, dipping them under and along his warm skin. Eventually though, he grew impatient, but bless him, his husband did need the rest. Granted, playing with his ass while he slept wasn’t exactly the most efficient way to make sure that he stayed asleep, but really, what did Shiro expect? Going to sleep with his ass on display like that, he was practically begging for Lance to come and play with him.





	1. ass worship / spanking

Lance hummed as he came into the bedroom, stopping in his tracks at the sight of his husband sprawled out on the bed, covers only over his ankles and clad in nothing but a pair of grey boxers, starfished out over the mattress over his stomach and snoring lightly. He must have been tired to fall asleep in such a position; usually it was Lance that did that, and really… he should leave him to get some sleep. 

He _should_ leave him to get some sleep, but raking his eyes over Shiro’s body, he just couldn’t quite help himself, moving over to the bed and clambering onto it beside him, Shiro stirring a little at the dip in the mattress. Lance made a soft sound, straddling himself over Shiro’s thighs, and lightly running his fingertips down Shiro’s back. Shiro made a soft sound in his sleep, shifting a little and Lance stilled momentarily, before continuing gliding his fingers over Shiro’s skin until he reached the cotton of his boxers, sliding his hands over his ass until he had a nice handful in each of his hands, and squeezed. 

Shiro breathed a soft whine, not quite waking up yet, but Lance could tell it wasn’t going to take much. He spent a few moments just grabbing handfuls of his ass and squeezing it, pulling his cheeks apart and squishing them together, teasing his fingers along the hem of the fabric, dipping them under and along his warm skin. Eventually though, he grew impatient, wishing he’d taken his boxers off before he’d gotten on top of him, but now there wasn’t much he could do about it without waking him up, and bless him, his husband _did_ need the rest. 

Granted, playing with his ass while he slept wasn’t exactly the _most_ efficient way to make sure that he stayed asleep, but really, what did Shiro expect? Going to sleep with his ass on display like that, he was practically _begging_ for Lance to come and play with him. He settled for leaning over him, holding himself up with his forearms so that he wasn’t putting all of his weight on Shiro, and started lightly grinding against Shiro’s ass. Lance was already surprisingly hard in his pants, just from how soft and pliable Shiro was, and there was nothing he wanted to do more right now, than slot his cock right between Shiro’s ass cheeks and hump him until he came. Unfortunately, he would have no such luck before Shiro woke up, and unless he got Shiro nice and horny and desperate before he did so, then no doubt he’d receive merciless teasing from him. Of course, he’d still probably tease him once they were finished, but Lance could handle that. 

He moaned softly, cock still confined in his pants and rapidly filling out, the friction of his clothes delicious as he rocked against his husbands ass, filled with thoughts of when he’d wake up, and he’d be able to properly fuck him into the mattress. Takashi Shirogane’s ass was a goddamned gift to this world, and like hell if Lance wasn’t going to appreciate it every single day of his life for what it was, especially as he was the only one with the privilege of doing so. 

It wasn’t too long before Shiro was stirring properly, making soft little sleepy sounds of confusion, but it seemed that his body knew exactly what was going on, because he was already rolling his hips, pressing his ass back against Lance’s clothed cock and breathing a soft groan. 

“Lance- what?” he mumbled, voice still laced with sleep and Lance shh’d him, gently biting down into his shoulder. 

“Shh, baby,” he soothed, rutting against his ass harder. “You looked to inviting to resist.”

Shiro groaned, head falling down against the pillows as he rocked his ass back against Lance’s cock hard and fast, Lance whining, allowing himself to put more weight on Shiro now, pressing him into the mattress as he rut against him. 

“You gonna cum?” Shiro asked through a soft groan and Lance bit his lip, already panting a little against Shiro’s skin. 

“You want me to? Like this?”

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded quickly. “Just like this.”

Lance groaned and nodded, quickly humping against his husbands ass, fully aware that now he was awake he could simply rid them both of their remaining clothes and easily slide into him, but there was something dirtier about this, laying on top of him fully clothed and humping him until he came in his pants. The bed was creaking with how they were moving against each other, and Lance knew that Shiro was no doubt hard in his own pants now, leaking against the thin fabric of his underwear, and he couldn’t wait to get him up on his knees and have a look, but for now, all he could think about was chasing his pleasure. 

“Please, daddy,” Shiro groaned, a soft whine to his voice. “Please, I want you to cum.”

“Fuck,” Lance cursed, breath coming hard and fast now, and it didn’t take him too much longer, another few hard thrusts against Shiro’s ass and he came with a loud moan, cum spilling into his pants, and dirtying them. 

He slowed his hips as he rode it out, finally coming to a stop and he panted, letting all of his weight rest against his husband. Shiro tolerated it for around thirty seconds before moving to shrug him off and Lance took the hint, getting off of him and grabbing Shiro’s hips, pulling him upwards until his ass was in the air and his face was in the mattress. 

Shiro waved his ass a little, and Lance knew the smug look that he no doubt had on his face right now as he did so, Lance’s mouth practically watering as he watched, only waiting a few moments before hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pulling them swiftly down his thighs, nudging Shiro’s knees apart until the fabric was pulled taught between them, and his ass was fully on display, and his cock hanging between his legs, hard and heavy, with a fine stream of precum dripping from it. 

Lance groaned softly at the sight, unable to stop himself from giving a light smack against one of his cheeks, Shiro gasping out a pretty little moan at the contact. Lance made a sound of deliberation, and then delivered another smack, a little harder this time, listening to Shiro’s whine, lips curling. 

“Do you like that?” Lance asked, knowing full well that he did and Shiro made a soft sound of affirmation, nodding. “You want more?” he asked and Shiro did the same. “Now, now, baby, you know how to ask for something you want, don’t you?”

“Please daddy,” he murmured. “Want you to hit me.”

Lance hummed, but gave in; how could he not with such a perfect, smackable ass in front of him? He delivered another hard smack to the flesh of his ass and Shiro groaned, rocking his hips slightly, another tiny glob of pre seeping from his cock and gathering at his tip. Lance spent the next few minutes slapping Shiro’s ass, varying the area and the harshness, until his pale skin was nicely darkened red and Shiro was jerking a little with each touch. 

“How does that feel?” Lance asked, gently stroking his fingertips over his ass and then lifting his hand, bringing it down in a hard smack against his skin, and Shiro whimpered. 

“S-so good,” he moaned, pushing his ass into the air a little and Lance huffed an amused breath, slapping him again. 

Shiro could’ve had Lance spank him all day, that much he knew, he loved it when Lance would hit him until his ass was red and sore, until every touch gave a sting, and the next day sitting down would be uncomfortable, and each shift in his clothes would give him a thrill of pleasure; he’d inferred as much, and Lance was more than happy to oblige - hitting and smacking his round ass and watching it bounce, watching the skin turn pink and tender, each of Shiro’s little gasps and moans getting more high pitched. 

Lance hummed, running his hands over pink skin and pulling his cheeks apart, looking at his hole and wetting his lip. Spanking Shiro until he cried was looking ever more inviting; getting something harder to hit him with, until he was jerking with each movement, cock leaking onto the bed was so _so_ inviting, but so was his hole, so was flicking his tongue out over it and pressing into him and listening to Shiro _moan_. How was Lance ever supposed to just pick one thing to do to his husband when he wanted to do it all at once?

He delivered one more hard smack to the flesh of Shiro’s ass, and then pulled his cheeks back apart, leaning in and flicking his tongue out over his hole, lapping over it a few times, revelling in the way Shiro’s breath hitched and he gasped out a moan, and Lance could feel him tense as he gripped the sheets in his hands. He spent a few moments teasingly flicking his tongue over his hole, before laving it flatly over, listening to Shiro whine, and gripping his hip tightly with one hand to keep it in place, knowing what his husband was like, and that he’d be rocking back against his face like he was riding it in no time if Lance let him. 

Lance lapped over his hole for a few more moments, before pressing his tongue into him, giving a soft moan as Shiro did, moving his hand from Shiro’s hip to his balls, gently cupping them and giving them a soft squeeze, Shiro whining, and Lance hoping that he knew well enough by now to keep his hips still or he’d lose that hand and have it back holding him in place. It was times like this he wished he had more hands, or he’d put them in a better position so he didn’t need to use one of them to hold himself up with, but he made do with what he had, eating Shiro’s ass out eagerly and rolling his balls between his fingers, sliding his hand to wrap around Shiro’s cock, hot and heavy in his hand. 

Shiro whined, rolling his hips ever so slightly, but Lance could tell, dropping his cock and delivering a harsh slap to his thigh and Shiro gasped out a soft whimper, panting into the sheets. Lance shifted on the bed, trying to support his weight on his thighs and bringing his other hand to Shiro’s hole where his tongue was buried inside of it, carefully pressing a finger in beside it, sinking it in much deeper than his tongue could reach and listening to Shiro’s breathy sigh. 

He brought his other hand away from Shiro’s hip again, snaking it back between his legs to grasp his cock in his hand, slowly fisting over it, his shaft already slick with precum and sliding easily through his touch. Lance lapped into his hole, pressing a second finger in beside the first and spreading them inside of him, slotting his tongue between them and licking into him, slowly dragging his fingers along his walls, purposefully avoiding all contact with his prostate, and Shiro whined, knowing exactly what he was doing. Lance was incredibly well acquainted with Shiro’s prostate, and it was just as well, because there were few things that Shiro loved more than getting a nice long, hard prostate massage to end the day to give him an intense orgasm. For now, though, he’d have to make do with everything else he was getting, and by the sounds of things, he was enjoying himself. 

He was a whimpering mess on the bed beneath Lance, ass pushed firmly against Lance’s face, thighs shaking a little, and his hands no doubt fisted into the sheets. Lance slowly pumped his fingers into him, teasingly lapping his tongue around them and finally giving Shiro what he wanted, crooking them inside of him and hitting his prostate dead on, Shiro jerking a little and choking out a moan, clearly not having been expecting Lance to give in just yet. 

He groaned, muffled a little by the pillows, and Lance wished he would move them out the way so he could hear him moaning properly, but settled for making him moan louder instead, pressing his fingers firmly into his prostate and rubbing quickly over it, listening to the choked out broken whimper that his husband gave, thighs shaking a little harder and cock dripping over Lance’s hand as he worked over it. 

“D-daddy,” Shiro whimpered as Lance harshly rubbed over it with no reprieve, pumping his cock faster in his hand. “Daddy ‘m gonna cum.”

Lance hummed a sound of acknowledgement, doubling his efforts in an attempt to send Shiro over the edge, letting his teeth catch on his rim as he messily fucked his tongue into him, letting his fingers pump into him, hitting hard into his prostate, and he squeezed his hand around Shiro’s cock as he fisted over it quickly. 

“D-ah-daddy-” Shiro gasped, clamping down around his fingers and Lance pulled his head away, rubbing them over his prostate to work him through it, pumping his cock as Shiro spilled onto the sheets beneath them, thighs shaking and whimpering softly, hips jerking ever so slightly. 

Lance slowed his movements to a stop as Shiro came down from it, finally pulling his fingers free and watching as his hole clenched a few times at the loss, trying to find something to pull back in and Lance gave a soft groan, unable to help himself from giving another hard slap to his ass, Shiro whimpering, hips jerking. 

Lance watched as Shiro shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm, and slapped him once more, watching as he flinched, a weak moan leaving his lips. Lance pulled back after that, gently rolling Shiro over onto his back and looking at him. His eyes were closed and lips parted, chest heaving as he panted, legs still spread a little, and his underwear caught under his knees from where Lance had neglected to remove them completely. 

“I was just trying to have a nap,” Shiro said, voice raspy as he opened his eyes and looked up at Lance. 

“Yeah, but you have _such_ a nice ass,” Lance said, getting up to peel his clothes off, wrinkling his nose and grabbing a tissue to clean himself up where he’d not even taken his _own_ clothes off after making a mess of them, too desperate to get his mouth on Shiro. 

“That’s why you married me, right?” Shiro said, looking up at him with a lazy grin and Lance laughed, clambering onto the bed next to him, carefully avoiding the little puddle of cum that Shiro had made and curling his body around Shiro’s. 

“Mm, you know it,” Lance smiled and Shiro laughed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Can I get back to my nap now?” he asked, eyes closing again and lifting an arm for Lance to settle under. 

“Mm, I _suppose_ I can allow it,” Lance said. “Don’t be mad if I wake you up with another orgasm, though, okay?”

“Not sure I could ever be mad at an orgasm, honey,” Shiro replied and Lance laughed, closing his own eyes and fumbling to try and pull the cover up around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rIGHT im excited are u excited lmk what u think 
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> [you can check me out on twitter here](https://twitter.com/thatsforme2know)


	2. voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer was good. Summer meant that his neighbour, Lance, took to walking around in practically nothing. Currently, he had on a pair of pink flip flops, and an old pair of cotton booty shorts that might as well have been boxers, and… not a lot else. In fact, nothing else. His ass was hanging out of his shorts, though he must have had something on underneath them, because they were just that short that no doubt his cock would be hanging out one of the legs, too. 
> 
> Shiro swallowed thickly, taking a step back from the window, but not taking his eyes off of Lance. He and Lance had been neighbours for around six months now, and Shiro still remembered the day that he’d moved in; he’d been smitten on the spot. Lance was charming and funny and absolutely drop dead gorgeous, so it would have been lunacy had Shiro not fallen head over heels for him. Flat on his face, in fact, because he wasn’t exactly very good with, well, anything, when Lance was around. They were on good terms, though, and Lance wasn’t always the most considerate when it came to things like music, or practicing his career in singing whilst in the shower, but he had a pretty enough face that Shiro was willing to overlook it. Ass. A pretty enough ass, too.

Summer had never been Shiro’s _favourite_ time of year. He’d never really been one for the sticky hot air and clothes that stuck to you mosquitos eating you, no - Shiro was much more of an autumn guy, when the leaves were pretty and the air was crisp and you could wear long sweaters and cuddle up under a blanket with a hot drink. Looking out his window now, thought… Shiro could feel all the reasons he had not to like summer slipping away from him. 

No… Summer was good. Summer was very _very_ good. Summer meant that his neighbour, Lance, took to walking around in practically nothing. Currently, he had on a pair of pink flip flops, and an old pair of cotton booty shorts that might as well have been boxers, and… not a lot else. In fact, nothing else. His ass was hanging out of his shorts, though he _must_ have had something on underneath them, because they were just that short that no doubt his cock would be hanging out one of the legs, too. 

Shiro swallowed thickly, taking a step back from the window, but not taking his eyes off of Lance. He and Lance had been neighbours for around six months now, and Shiro still remembered the day that he’d moved in; he’d been smitten on the spot. Lance was charming and funny and absolutely drop dead gorgeous, so it would have been lunacy had Shiro _not_ fallen head over heels for him. Flat on his face, in fact, because he wasn’t exactly very good with, well, anything, when Lance was around. They were on good terms, though, and Lance wasn’t always the most considerate when it came to things like music, or practicing his career in singing whilst in the shower, but he had a pretty enough face that Shiro was willing to overlook it. Ass. A pretty enough ass, too. 

Lance had some music playing from a speaker and it wasn’t too loud or obnoxious, in fact, Shiro could barely even focus on it long enough to figure out what the hell he was even listening to. That was because Lance wasn’t just lounging in his garden, no. Lance was doing _gardening_. Gardening meaning that he was already a little hot and sweaty and Shiro could practically see the beads of sweat with how his skin was shimmering and he just wanted to lick each one right off. It meant that Lance was bending over his flowerbed, ass stuck out in the air as he reached to the back to help some of his flowers along, or whatever it is he was doing. 

Frankly, Shiro didn’t really _care_ what Lance was doing as long as he kept that pretty ass right out in the air where Shiro could get a good look. He should probably have felt some semblance of shame at how he was ogling at his next door neighbour, but he just didn’t care. Lance wasn’t looking, he was facing the other way entirely, completely immersed in whatever it was he was doing, and he probably didn’t even know that there was a view of his garden from Shiro’s window. Lance having no idea that he was watching or even _could_ be watching sent a thrill of excitement through Shiro. 

Of course, he was in his own garden, and there were fences and trees; the likelihood of anyone seeing him was slim to none, he just hadn’t factored in this damn window. Maybe he’d debated coming out in nothing at all, doing his gardening with his cock hanging out, and had decided at the last minute to just slap some shorts on. The tiniest ones he could possibly find, that had Shiro’s cock half hard in his pants just from watching him. Lance wiggled his ass a little as he reached between his flowers and Shiro really had no idea what he could possibly be doing, but fuck half hard - fully hard, hard and _wanting_. 

He didn’t really know _what_ he wanted though. He wanted anything, he didn’t care. Lance’s ass, his lips, his cock. He didn’t care if Lance wanted to get fucked up against his garden fence, or he wanted to fuck Shiro into his precious flower bed, or if he wanted to sink to his knees and suck his cock or make Shiro do the same, he didn’t _care_, he just wanted his body on Lance’s and his cock getting _something_. 

He was palming himself through his pants now as he watched him, he got up for a moment, stretching his arms high into the air and making a groaning sound that Shiro could only just hear but was thanking the lord that he could, before padding over to his outside table where he had a few things set down onto it and grabbing something up. Shiro had his eyes firmly trained on Lance’s behind, watching the way his ass swayed as he walked, still hanging out of his shorts, and Shiro just wanted to touch it and squeeze it, smack his hand over it and watch it jiggle. Wanted to rip those stupid fucking shorts off of him and rut his cock between his cheeks until Lance was begging for it. 

Lance went back over to his flower bed, kneeling back down, sitting on his thighs and Shiro bit his lip, pushing his own shorts down his hips and grasping his cock in hand, working over it in firm strokes. He watched as Lance stayed like that only for a few moments before leaning over again, grabbing up his trowel and digging a little hole into the ground, and oh- he was making room for some more flowers, it seemed. All Shiro cared about, though, was that perfect ass of his swaying as he stretched to the back of the flowerbed, and Shiro was quickly fisting over his cock now, pumping it hard and fast, already completely worked up from this. 

It was the fact that Lance had _no idea_ he was being watched. That he was waving that perfect pretty ass about confident in the fact that no one was seeing him; hell, that probably wasn’t even something that had crossed his mind, he was so focused on tending to his plants. It was cute, really. But here Shiro was, cock in hand, breath coming in ragged pants as all sorts of fantasies flooded his mind, keeping his eyes trained on Lance’s ass. 

He probably should have felt guilty or ashamed; this wasn’t his place to be spying on his neighbour and touching himself while he looked, and he certainly wasn’t sure how he’d feel if some guy he lived next to was jacking off while watching him, but he didn’t really care. Lance didn’t _know_, and he wasn’t going to find out, so there was no harm in what he was doing, really. Lance was so engrossed in planting his new flowers that there was no way he’d see Shiro, including the fact that he was perfectly positioned away from him - such to give Shiro such a wonderful view, so it was fine. It was fine. 

There was no way that Shiro was going to _last_, how could he? Not with innocent little Lance with his perfect fucking ass swaying in the air practically begging for someone to come along and smack it, practically begging to have those shorts ripped off and that pretty ass eaten or fucked. Shiro was panting and groaning now, fist half stuffed in his mouth to muffle himself, cock leaking heavily onto his floor, but he didn’t care; he could clean it up later. His cock was twitching in his hand, seeping pre onto his fingers as he worked them over it, and his balls aching for release. 

Shiro swallowed thickly as Lance moved, as if somehow knowing just how close to orgasm he was and doing something just for him, just to send him over the edge. He slid his hand around, onto his ass and felt around in his back pocket for something. It seemed to take him a good few moments to fish it out but that was enough; Shiro was already spilling over his hand, cum dripping down onto his floor as he gave a muffled groan into his knuckles, just as Lance pulled whatever it was out of his pocket and moved his hand away from his ass and back to the flower bed. 

Shiro stood still as he came down from it, not feeling very inclined to move from this spot as the last few little beads of cum dripped from the tip of his cock. He felt very much inclined to stay here until Lance was finished gardening. He glanced around his room, quickly shunting his arm chair over to the window, kicking his pants off instead of putting them back on as he sank down into it, still having a perfectly clear view of Lance. There was no point putting his clothes back on, anyway, his cock was already stirring again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED IM HAVING A BURN OUT SO IM ONLY POSTING ONCE A WEEK LMAO BUT THIS WAY THEY ALL GET DONE AND I DONT CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP BC FR I WANNA DO THEM ALL SO JUST LIKE B PATIENT W ME KAY LOVE U but also get excited for next week its tentacles and its like 6k and hhhhhhhhh its so good
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated <333


	3. tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance would have shot him a glare had he not been entirely focused on the worm which was now doubling in size, and then tripling, elongating and growing until it was more of a snake size, and then an even bigger snake, and then an even bigger snake. 
> 
> “I think you’re right, it likes you,” Shiro said, though Lance could hear the concern in his voice as it snaked its way around one of Lance’s legs, Lance swallowing thickly and tensing. 
> 
> “Is it going to constrict me and consume me?” he asked, unable to take his eyes off of it. 
> 
> “Well,” Shiro said. “I really hope not.”

This was Lance’s fault. Well, partially Lance’s fault, and partially may as well have been entirely because here they were, trapped in a cave, and absolutely soaked. Sure, their armour protected them from just about anything and everything, but it just so happened that the one planet they’d landed on, had the one type of weird alien water that just didn’t agree with it. And so now they were sitting on opposite sides of the cave, shivering in their undersuits.

Maybe if this _wasn’t_ Lance’s fault, then they’d be huddling together like the plot of a bad porno, but as it stood, this was Lance’s fault, and so he’d purposefully plonked himself down as far away from Shiro as he could possibly manage. He’d already messed up quite a few shots today, too, so he wasn’t exactly looking to be any more of a nuisance than he already was. 

For all the trapped that they were, there was a surprising amount of light coming in from right at the top of the rocks, though there was no way that either of them would possibly be able to get to that height to break them out. They were just going to have to sit around and wait until someone rescued them, they figured a way out of here, or they inevitably died, and Lance was severely hoping that it wasn’t going to be the last one. Defenders of the universe taken out by a cave, yeah, that sounded great. 

“Shiro, am I hallucinating?” Lance asked eventually, eyes having been fixed in one spot for so long that he honestly wouldn’t have been surprised at this point. 

It was… a little worm? A little worm. 

“No, I see it too,” Shiro said gruffly back, and Lance glanced up to see his eyes also fixed on the little worm. 

“Do you think it’s venomous?” Lance asked, frowning at it suspiciously as it wormed its way over to Lance. 

“Well, I’m sure we’ll find out,” Shiro said, and Lance huffed a laugh. 

“Right,” he replied, falling silent again. 

They watched it worm around for a little, just… being a little worm, and honestly, it was the most exciting thing that had happened since they’d gotten trapped in here - the only thing, in fact - so they were both watching it intently. It was even kind of cute. 

“Do you think we can keep it as a pet?” Lance asked as it raised what Lance assumed to be its head up at him, and wiggled a bit. “It’s kinda cute.”

“I don’t know,” Shiro said, pursing his lips. “I’m not sure we really have the time or resources to care for a pet.”

“It’s just a little worm,” Lance scoffed, holding out a finger and tentatively petting its head, and it seemed to lean into the touch, seeking it out. 

“It could need a special kind of food, or something,” Shiro reasoned. 

“But it likes me!” Lance whined, tickling under its chin, and Lance liked to think that if it could make a sound, it would be sort of happily chirping at him right now. 

“How can you tell?” Shiro asked doubtfully and Lance pouted at him. 

“I just can!” he said, and then faltered. “Um, did you see that?”

“If by that you mean the little worm turning into a not so little worm then yes, I see that,” Shiro deadpanned. 

Lance would have shot him a glare had he not been entirely focused on the worm which was now doubling in size, and then tripling, elongating and growing until it was more of a snake size, and then an even bigger snake, and then an even bigger snake. 

“I think you’re right, it likes you,” Shiro said, though Lance could hear the concern in his voice as it snaked its way around one of Lance’s legs, Lance swallowing thickly and tensing. 

“Is it going to constrict me and consume me?” he asked, unable to take his eyes off of it. 

“Well,” Shiro said. “I really hope not.”

“Because I’d really rather die in battle, you know?” Lance said quickly, panic rising as it curled around him, snaking up his thigh and over his hip to his stomach. “I’d really, really, really rather not be squished to death by a little worm friend that isn’t really little, a worm, or a friend anymore, because-”

“Lance,” Shiro said, cutting him off. “Stop talking,” he said and Lance looked up at him with wide panicked eyes, but he could see that Shiro was panicking too. 

It wove over his bodysuit and around his body, warm and smooth, leaving a sort of slimy trail over him, though it didn’t really make much of a difference, as his body suit was already wet. It got to the back of his suit, and he froze, tensing up as it started to drag the zip down. 

“Shiro,” Lance said. 

“Yes?” Shiro answered. 

“It’s um,” he said, swallowing. “It’s undressing me. Do you think it knows that it’s not going to like the taste of my clothes and it’s preparing me to eat?”

A beat passed and then another. “Do you want me to um, disarm it?” 

“Wh- oh,” Lance said, catching Shiro’s meaning. “If you would, that would be good,” he nodded. 

Shiro moved to get up and suddenly the tentacle thing froze, going almost rigid and turning its “head” to look at Shiro. 

“I don’t think it likes that idea,” Shiro said. 

“Yeah, well I don’t think anyone really would, but could you get on with it, please?”

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded, getting to his feet and taking a step forward. 

The tentacle lunged for him, striking him in the stomach and sending him flying back against the wall, which his head hit with a dull thud, and then he was unmoving. 

“Oh fuck,” Lance cursed. “Fuck, fuck, Shiro come on, please don’t pass out on me,” he said, panic rising. Without Shiro and his arm, Lance was utterly at this thing’s mercy. 

With Shiro sufficiently out cold, the tentacle got back to work, snaking around Lance’s body and pulling him out of his undersuit, leaving a warm trail of slick in its wake, coating his skin with the sticky substance. It wasn’t exactly pleasant, but it was quite warm, and Lance was freezing, so at least there was a slight silver lining. If being seasoned to become a meal could be considered a silver lining. 

Once was out of his suit completely, the tentacle went for his underwear, clearly annoyed that there was another layer it had to get through, but Lance was quickly becoming pliant beneath it, any movements against it causing the tentacle to constrict tightly around his limbs, and Lance didn’t fancy being crushed to death, either. Only, it wasn’t making any sort of moves to crush him, it was just slithering over his skin. It was still growing, and by this point, it was the size of a snake that Lance had only ever seen in the zoo, or in documentaries, and quite honestly, it was terrifying. It was warm and slippery against his skin and Lance was frozen with fear, breathing coming shakily as he waited for it to make a move. 

Only it didn’t make a move. It didn’t move to attack him like it had Shiro, and it didn’t move to kill him, either. It was just… exploring him. Sliding over his body, his thighs and his chest, slithering and then pulling back, flicking the tip back and forth and gauging Lance’s reaction. Lance unfortunately wasn’t giving it much of a reaction, other than a slight shiver here and there, too scared to do anything else. His fear was dissipating, though, the longer that it just sort of… played with him, rather than trying to eat him, or whatever else had been running through his mind. 

It had found a couple of areas that it seemed to like, Lance’s body giving some sort of reaction on its own without consulting him first, and currently, the tip of the tentacle was swirling around one of his nipples, that had quickly hardened up into a nice firm bud for it to toy with. Now that the crippling fear had left him, it actually felt… kind of good. It was warm and wet enough to feel like a mouth, or like a tongue laving over him as it flicked back and forth across the bud. Lance breathed a soft groan before he could stop himself, and the tentacle seemed to like that, tugging at it and flicking and pulling until Lance was breathless, soft whines escaping him. He’d never been touched like this by someone else before, and in all honesty, in his short eighteen years of life, he’d never really paid too much attention to his nipples while jerking off, before, but god… he was starting to wonder whether he should have. 

His cock was stirring, and Lance was half hoping the tentacle wouldn’t notice, and half hoping that it would, as he hardened, his other nipple aching for some attention, and it was all Lance could do to bring his hand up to gently pinch at it. The tentacle didn’t like that, though, pulling back and slapping his hand away, before moving back to caress the nipple that it had been working on. Lance whined frustratedly, itching to move his hand back, but he resisted, though his eyes widened as the tentacle split, another “head” separating from the first and snaking to his other nipple, laving the same attention over it. 

Lance cursed softly under his breath, letting his head tip back in pleasure. Fuck, this was good. He couldn’t ever remember his nipples being this sensitive before; there was a reason that he’d never really played with them much, right? But right now, it felt amazing, and his cock was standing upright, also now needily begging for attention. Lance didn’t dare move to touch himself though, just laying back and letting himself be played with as breathy groans escaped him. Oh god, if Shiro woke up now, this would be awful, and he’d never live it down. He just prayed that he _didn’t_ wake up, because now Lance was desperately horny, and he wanted to let this tentacle play with him until he came all over himself and maybe even then some. How had he ever been afraid of this thing? It was doing nothing but caressing him lovingly and giving him it’s attention, and fuck, it felt amazing. 

It wasn’t too long, however, before the tentacle took notice of his cock, which was standing to attention, and broke off into a third tentacle, snaking down his body and making him shiver, investigating his cock curiously and wrapping around the base of his shaft. Lance moaned properly at that, breathy and loud and he was now so so glad that Shiro was passed out, because otherwise he would be utterly embarrassed. The tentacle liked that, though, and moved along his cock, enveloping it in the wet warmth, and fuck, this was what he imagined that getting his dick sucked must have felt like - warm and wet and _fuck_ it was good. 

Lance rocked his hips, groaning, the other two tentacles still eagerly playing with his nipples, pinching and tugging and twisting and flicking, and it hurt a little bit, but more than that; it just felt good. Every touch felt good, like it was setting his body on fire, and Lance just wanted more. The tentacle jerked him off for a few moments, before going back to its experimental touches, flicking through his slit in a way that had Lance gasping, arching into its touch, though that only spurred it on, dipping into his slit again and constricting around his cock, Lance whimpering desperately as a glob of precum seeped from his tip. Why did people ever have sex with other people? Other people couldn’t do this, fuck.

It finally relented, snaking down his cock to his balls and experimentally running over those, giving them a squeeze and then another as Lance’s body jerked. There was no way that Lance was going to last if it kept this up, only Lance was afraid that it just… wasn’t going to stop. Oh god, was he going to be fucked to death? Was it going to just make him cum and cum and cum until he just… died? It squeezed his cock tightly, more precum oozing from his tip and suddenly, that didn’t sound like such an awful way to go, anymore. Fuck, why die in battle when you could die getting your cock milked for all its worth? Yeah, yeah, that sounded good, that sounded fucking amazing, actually. 

At this rate it was going to make Lance cum very prematurely which was a very sad fact indeed, because just as much as it might not stop… what if it did? Lance didn’t want this to be over yet, they’d barely even gotten started! The tentacle worked his cock quickly, drawing ragged gasps from his lips, and the two on his nipples were unrelenting also, twisting and pulling and sucking and fuck, it was going to hurt tomorrow, but really, who cared about that when it felt so amazing now? 

Lance came with a loud moan, practically being torn from him as cum spattered over his body, but the tentacles _didn’t_ stop, working him until he was a writhing mess beneath them, desperately trying to move away from the stimulation. It seemed after a minute or two they had gotten another idea, though, as they all snaked away from his body, leaving him collapsed on the cold ground of the cave. Lance didn’t have to worry, though, because they were quickly back upon him, only this time they were curling around his limbs; his ankles and his wrists, flipping him onto his hands and knees and holding him there. Lance wouldn’t be able to break away if he wanted to - which he didn’t mind, he was having the time of his life. 

There seemed to be more than just three now, snaking and sliding over his body, leaving a trail of their warm, wet, sticky substance behind them, and Lance gasped as he felt one at his hole. Was that… what this position was for? He bit down on his lip, a shiver of anticipation running through him. Lance had never really experimented with fingering himself before. He’d done it a few times, of course, as all young and horny bisexual guys presumambly do, but he was always a little too impatient for the prep that was needed, and preferred to just have a hand on his cock, and cum quicker. He was more than ready to deal with the prep now, though, the longer this went on for, the better. 

It was wet and warm at his hole, and it felt strange, but Lance thought that probably any sort of touch right now would feel good. It felt… maybe like a tongue would? It was good. It wasn’t pressing into him yet, which Lance was grateful for; because he wasn’t sure his body was ready for that, no matter how much it wanted to be. The tip of the tentacle lapped and flicked over his hole and Lance whimpered, subconsciously trying to press back against it. The tentacle pulled back and lashed out across one of his ass cheeks in a harsh slap. Don’t piss the tentacle off, right. 

Easier said than done, however, when it was back at his hole teasing and licking, thought finally it pulled away, and a smaller one came in its place, slowly pushing into him. Lance gasped at the feeling, unsure as of yet as to whether it was a pleasant one, because it kind of just felt like a tentacle had just slid into his ass - because it had. It slowly thrusted into him and yeah, maybe Lance could get behind this, he thought, biting his lip as he moaned, rocking back ever such a tiny amount that he hoped it wouldn’t notice. One of the larger tentacles came around to his front, as if investigating his face, feeling it up a little; over his forehead, eyelids, nose and mouth, before taking a liking to his lips and pressing at their seam. It was all Lance could do to try and even _think_ about not opening his mouth, because his body was already doing it for him, ready to let the tentacle in. 

It slid into his mouth, and surprisingly, the slick didn’t really have much of a taste. It tasted a little sweet, actually, the more Lance had it on his tongue, and he just wanted more _more more_. No, the more that it seeped onto Lance’s tongue, the more he wanted - he wanted it right down his throat, and it seemed the tentacle was more than happy to oblige, pressing deeper into his mouth, caressing the back of his tongue, and Lance desperately fought the urge to gag, to force it out, because he didn’t want it out, he wanted it deeper. After a little manoeuvring from the tentacle, it was snugly nestled in his throat, though, leaking a steady dribble of slick right down into it, though he couldn’t taste it as much now, he didn’t particularly mind as long as it was inside him. He just wanted to be filled right to the brim with it it tasted so good. 

The tentacle in his ass was moving faster now, and really, it didn’t even feel funny at all anymore, Lance thought he could probably take the biggest tentacle of them all nice and hard and deep and it would still only feel fucking amazing. The tentacle in his mouth was catching on, too, and it seemed being nestled tight in his throat wasn’t cutting it anymore as it was slowly beginning to thrust into him, too and Lance could only make a garbled noise as saliva dripped from his mouth, unable to beg for anything, but desperately wanting it harder and faster and deeper and _more_. Suddenly his head was yanked back, and Lance couldn’t even begin to try and count how many tentacles this thing had split off into now, but there was one curled in his hair, holding it upright so that he could be a nice little hole for the one in his mouth to fuck into. And fuck into it did, hard and fast and deep and just what Lance wanted, the slick coating his tongue, making his eyes roll back into his head, and it dripped from his slack jaw, running down his throat and his chest, and covering him. Yes, yes, yes, he wanted to be covered in it, he wanted to be filled with it. 

Lance could barely focus on anything other than that when his body jerked, clearly doing the thinking for him, as it jerked again and again and again, the tentacle in his ass clearly having found his prostate as it rubbed over and fucked firmly into his prostate, and it only took a few more rough fucks into it before his body was spasming and he was shooting cum onto the cave floor, cock throbbing with release. Lance was whimpering and gasping around the thick tentacle in his mouth, that was still using him as nothing more than a fuck hole, and he wasn’t even gagging anymore, it seemed it had somehow gotten rid of that, because it was easily slipping into his throat now, hard and deep and god, it was incredible. 

The tentacle in his ass was slipping out now, and Lance was whining, desperately clenching around it to try and get it to stay, but it was only gone for a moment or two before there was a bigger one prodding at his hole. A much bigger one. An unreasonably bigger one. It must have been five times the size of the one before, but frankly, Lance didn’t care. He could take it, he knew he could, his hole was so greedy, so desperate, clenching around nothing, trying to pull something in and he cried out as it finally stopped investigating and pushed in. It was more than Lance had ever dreamed he’d be able to take, more than he’d ever even think of taking, but it didn’t hurt. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that reasonably, it should hurt - he shouldn’t be able to take something that big without prepping for it, but he just didn’t care, it felt amazing, god it felt so good. 

It didn’t waste any time, either, fucking into him hard and deep and fast, opening his hole up easily around it, and fucking hard into his prostate with each thrust, but it didn’t stop there, going deeper and deeper and deeper and Lance didn’t even want to think about where it was inside of him. Just that he wanted more. Whatever they gave him, he just wanted more. His cock was swinging beneath him with the impact of the thrusts, already hard again and pathetically leaking over the floor as it ached for release, and his nipples were puffy and sore with all the earlier abuse, but Lance didn’t care. It felt good, everything felt good, as long as he kept getting fucked, kept getting the slick fucked into him he didn’t care, it was amazing. He’d happily stay here forever getting fucked until his body couldn’t handle anymore, he just didn’t _care._

His eyes were rolled back into his head as his body was abused by the tentacles, only able to focus on the in and out motion in both of his holes, when he clocked a noise across the cave. Oh fuck. It took him a few moments, but he managed to try and open his eyes with some coherency, and look over to where Shiro had now woken up, and was looking blearily at him in a state of what seemed to be confusion and maybe… lust? Lance couldn’t even begin to imagine what he looked like right now, all fucked out like this, getting brutally fucked by the tentacles, being held in place by the others, one in his hair still holding his head up and it was a dull ache against his scalp but it felt good, nonetheless. 

Shiro’s eyes widened as Lance’s met his own and he opened his mouth and closed it again, unable to take his eyes off of Lance. Lance couldn’t take his off of Shiro either, not even if he tried. Somehow the thought of being mortified didn’t even cross his mind. It was just more of a _yes, watch me. Don’t even think about taking your eyes off of me_. And he didn’t. Lance cried out as he felt some of the smaller tentacles snaking around the underside of his body, two pinching at his abused nipples and he yelped, cock twitching as a glob of precum dripped from his tip. Fuck, it felt so good. It should have hurt but it didn’t, it felt fucking amazing. 

It took a moment of this added stimulation before Lance came again, cum spurting from his cock and spraying over the cave floor, no doubt where a puddle of it mixed with pre was already there beneath him. He only realised he’d let his eyes fall back closed when Shiro yelped, and he opened them quickly, looking over to him. 

“Lance-” he said, but Lance wasn’t listening, only watching as more tentacles snaked over to him, clearly having realised that he was up and wondering if they could have as much fun with Shiro as they could with Lance. 

They wasted no time ripping off his undersuit, not bothering with the zip as they had with Lance’s, clearly just eager to get anything that was standing in their way away from his naked body and it was only a matter of moments before Shiro was as naked as Lance was. Shiro looked scared, and Lance wanted to tell him not to be afraid, but he couldn’t, of course, because the tentacle fucking his throat was unrelenting, and at this point, Lance wasn’t sure if he’d be able to speak even if it pulled out, he was sure it would have been fucked completely raw. 

Shiro didn’t have much of a chance to protest, however, as the tentacles quickly coiled around his limbs, slithering over his body and coating him in their slick, one finding his mouth and quickly feeding into it, and Lance watched Shiro’s eyes glaze over, his jaw hanging slack for the tentacle. Lance relaxed a little now that Shiro was; Shiro didn’t have to worry, the tentacles weren’t here to hurt them, they were only here to make them feel good. Lance couldn’t take his eyes off of Shiro, however as the tentacles roamed over his body, and Lance’s eyes fell to his cock that was rapidly hardening between his legs. Oh fuck, he was big. How did he have such an unfairly nice cock? Scrap that, how did he have such an unfairly nice everything? One wrapped firmly around his cock and he moaned, hips bucking into it’s touch as it began to jerk him off quickly, clearly having no other intent than to get him to cum. 

Two smaller tentacles roamed over his chest, clearly having learned from Lance that that was a very good place to be, and they latched onto his nipples. They must have done that weird sucking thing, hard, because Shiro practically howled around the tentacle in his mouth, and Lance could see Shiro’s cock throbbing in the grasp of the tentacle around it as it worked over him. 

Shiro barely took any time at all to cum, the tentacles working him quickly, wanting his cum, and cum he did, arching and crying out as he came, cum splashing over his body as he panted raggedly. Lance yelped as he was flipped back over onto his back, the tentacles clearly having gotten sick of having him like that, but they didn’t relent. Lance could finally see the size of the tentacle in his ass and by god… it was big. Lance didn’t have the coherency to think anything other than _big,_ but he knew that he could see it in his stomach with every thrust. Speaking of his stomach. It seemed that the tentacle in his ass had been leaking just as much slick as the one in his throat, because Lance’s stomach stood out a good two inches more than it should have been, clearly filled to the brim with the stuff. He let out a strangled moan at the thought, going limp in the tentacles grip. Fuck, yes, that was just what he wanted. He wanted to be completely full of it. 

He turned his head to watch Shiro, watching as his tits were played with unrelenting, twisting and pulling and pinching and sucking, and Lance knew how good that felt, and he could see it in the ecstasy on Shiro’s face as he writhed beneath them. Lance shouted with a hard fuck dead on against his prostate, the tentacle clearly annoyed that Lance’s attention was being brought elsewhere, wanting to remind him of where it belonged, and it fucked into him harder than before, practically pistoning into him and somewhere dully Lance knew that his ass was going to be absolutely wrecked, but he didn’t care. He _wanted it_. He came with a loud cry, cum spurting from his cock and splashing over his abdomen, and at this point Lance was just a mess of slick, sweat and cum, and he _loved it_. 

His body was shaking with the overstimulation, half writhing to get away from the stimulation, and half pressing into it, seemingly unable to decide what it wanted, though Lance knew what he wanted. He just wanted to stay like this forever. Just wanted to get fucked like this forever, he didn’t care about anything else, not anymore. He heard Shiro yelp again and looked over, Shiro having been flipped over with his ass in the air, and a tentacle lovingly caressing it. That didn’t last long, though, because it plunged into him and he cried out, jerking forwards, and god, he was gorgeous. If they could both just stay here like this, then Lance would be happy. 

He didn’t know how long this had been going on for, how many times he’d cum, but he knew that his body was aching in all the right ways, and his cock soft between his legs, reluctant to try and get hard again, and he was bathed in a mess of his own cum. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take, no matter how badly he wanted it, drifting in and out of consciousness as his body was fucked and abused, Shiro in a similar situation next to him, whimpering and shuddering. 

Suddenly they were both yanked up by the tentacles that were holding them in place, and Lance suddenly felt a lot more awake than he did before, looking at Shiro with wide eyes, as Shiro looked back at him. The tentacles thrust them together, pressing their bodies together and wrapping around them. There was a mess of cum and slick squelching between them, but god, it felt so good to have another body against his own, and Lance moaned, Shiro hot against him. Shiro whimpered, rolling his hips and rutting against Lance, and Lance quickly caught on, doing the same, despite how his cock was protesting, desperately wanting a rest, Lance just wasn’t ready to give it one. He tipped his head back as he moaned and a tentacle took the opportunity to slip back into his mouth, and Lance moaned at the sweet taste of slick on his tongue, eyes rolling back into his head a little as it was fed into him, and his cock immediately perked up, growing hard against Shiro’s and it was only a matter of moments before the two were panting and whimpering, desperately rutting together like a pair of horny puppies. 

It wasn’t long before they came together, cum spilling onto each other’s bodies, but the tentacles didn’t let them apart, kept them pressed together, and Lance looked up at Shiro, their eyes meeting for only a moment, before the tentacle left Lance’s mouth, and Shiro’s lips covered his own. He moaned into Shiro’s mouth, kissing him like he was dying for it, and Shiro slipped his tongue into Lance’s mouth, sliding over his own and exploring, moaning as he swiped a little of the slick into his own mouth, swallowing it. The tentacles moved their bodies together, and Lance whimpered as his sensitive nipples were rubbed against Shiro’s chest, practically screaming for either some relief or some stimulation, Lance couldn’t quite tell. He just knew that he wanted to stay like this, pressed up against Shiro, and being fucked, and kissing him, and cumming again and again and again and again, even though he knew his body couldn’t handle it, no matter how much slick was poured into his stomach, no matter how full and round he was, he just _couldn’t do it_. 

Somewhere between kissing Shiro and panting against his neck Lance slipped from consciousness, he couldn’t quite remember, but he woke up… not knowing quite how long it was later, laying on the cave floor, pressed against Shiro’s naked body. 

He swallowed thickly, his throat raw and aching, and he sat up, whimpering softly at the pain and he blinked, blearily looking around. There were no tentacles. He wasn’t sure what had gotten rid of them, or what had made them stop, but they were definitely alone in the cave, now. Every movement hurt, Lance quickly discovered as he tried to move a little, his limbs, his muscles, but his ass the most. How… big had that tentacle been? How much had that slick numbed him? He quite clearly remembered wishing that they would just fuck him to death and he made a small whimpering sound, biting his lip. How had they done that to him? Reduced him to that? 

He shook Shiro awake, and didn’t say anything as he opened his eyes, letting him come to the same realisation in his own head. Their eyes met and Shiro opened his mouth and closed it again, and Lance supposed that he didn’t really know what to say, either. 

He moved away from Shiro a little, curling up on the cold cave floor. His stomach at least was mostly back to normal; he didn’t have any of that stuff left in him. It must have been… Lance didn’t even want to think about how much of a powerful aphrodisiac it must have been. They were still drenched in sweat and cum, each other’s or their own, Lance wasn’t entirely sure, and their clothes were torn up in the corner. Great. 

Now they just… had to find a way out of this cave before the tentacles came back and had their way with them again, and even now when they did… they’d have to try and find something to put on pretty quick. This was a disaster, but thankfully, Shiro seemed to be a little too out of it to be blaming Lance right now, because…. it was his fault that they had gotten trapped in this cave in the first place. 

There was no way that either of them were going to be moving for a little while, though, not when it hurt this much to move, let alone walk, and they just had to pray that the tentacles had gone for good. Shiro looked at Lance and bit his lip, lifting his arm and looking at him, and Lance shuffled back over to him, snuggling against him and laying his head on Shiro’s chest, comforted by his warmth. Maybe the others would come and rescue them and they wouldn’t have to find a way out, and then this would all be a funny story that they could laugh about in years to come; the time when Shiro and Lance nearly got fucked to death by alien tentacle monsters. Yeah, that sounded about right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i like this chapter :> 
> 
> lmk what u think !


	4. fisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How does that feel, darling?” Lance purred, voice warm and smooth like honey, rolling over Shiro in soft waves. 
> 
> “Good,” Shiro breathed back. 
> 
> “You want more though, don’t you?” Lance asked, still keeping up the gentle stroking of his thumb over his skin. 
> 
> “Uh huh,” Shiro said with a small nod, a sound catching in his throat as he felt Lance spreading his fingers inside of him. 
> 
> Lance didn’t outwardly do anything for a little bit, though Shiro knew that he’d taken his request on board. He kept gently loosening him up, adding a little more lube before slipping his pinky finger in beside the others. It was always the stretch of the forth finger that Shiro could feel the most, always slipped in a little deeper, and he was breathless as he felt Lance’s knuckles catching on his rim.

Shiro had had a long week. He’d been working overtime each evening, coming home exhausted and leaving early the next day, and he’d barely seen any of his husband, only in the evenings right before falling into bed and into a disturbed sleep. Tonight was Friday, however, and while Shiro still had a little work to do over the weekend, Lance was forcing Shiro to have a lie in, and in all honesty, Shiro wasn’t complaining. 

He’d gotten home a little while ago, and he and Lance had cuddled up on the sofa together with some dinner and a movie on, and now they were both curled up in bed, facing each other with arms slung over waists and soft breath against each other’s faces. 

“Are you tired?” Lance asked softly into the darkness and Shiro made a non committal sound. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Are you?”

Lance made a non committal sound of his own in response, and Shiro huffed out a soft laugh. 

“You wanna… make out like horny teenagers before we go to sleep?” Shiro offered, and Lance was on him in moments, pushing him onto his back and slipping into his lap, lips attaching to Shiro’s. 

Shiro moaned softly, hands coming to rest on Lance’s hips, sliding under the soft fabric of his sleep shirt and gripping them gently, moving his lips against Lance’s. Lance wasted no time deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue into Shiro’s mouth and Shiro readily parted his lips, letting his husband kiss him however he wanted, and he could already feel a little heat stirring in his gut at how hungrily Lance had come for him.

“Have I been neglecting you, baby?” Shiro murmured against his lips in a soft tease and Lance pouted, pulling back. 

“Yes,” he said. “But I don’t want that right now,” he said airily. “I was thinking more along the lines of it’s the weekend and so you can have a lie in, which means I can take care of you, tonight? If you’re too tired then it’s okay, I don’t mind.”

Shiro bit his lip, making a soft sound. “Well…” he said, conflicted. “I am pretty exhausted,” he said, and Lance nodded in understanding. “But… I wouldn’t be opposed to an orgasm.”

Lance bit his lip with a smile, perking up. “What would you like, baby?” he asked, cupping Shiro’s face and gently stroking along where a little stubble was growing. 

Shiro hummed softly. “Your mouth, your fingers, I don’t mind,” he said softly, yawning. 

“Can I finger you, then?” Lance asked, tilting his head and Shiro nodded. 

“Please.”

“Roll over for me then, gorgeous,” Lance instructed softly and Shiro did as he was told as Lance slipped out of his lap, rolling over on the bed so that his ass was in the air and his face was against the sheets, just like he knew Lance liked him best. “Perfect, thank you,” he said, gently smoothing his hands over Shiro’s skin, gripping his hips.

Shiro made a soft sound at the touch, already feeling a lot more awake than he had been two moments ago. He and Lance hadn’t had sex in… what felt like forever, but was more realistically probably only a week - nearing two, perhaps. They’d been tired - or Shiro had been tired, and Lance was ever respectful of him, never pushing him if he knew it was too much. But he knew that it _wasn’t_ too much tonight, because no matter how tired Shiro was, he could sleep in the following morning. He could wake up in his husbands arms and they could lazily kiss as the sun came up - or more likely, as morning turned into afternoon. 

Shiro breathed out a soft huff as Lance explored him with his hands, nothing too much yet just gently stroking over his skin; his hips, his lower back and his thighs, fingers dancing over his skin. He took his ass in his hands, cupping it almost lovingly and giving it a gentle squeeze, Shiro rewarding him with a soft moan. Lance always knew how to work him up, and he knew that his husband just loved to have his ass played with. Lance paid little attention to anything else, just massaging his ass in his hands, and it was both sensual and arousing, Shiro feeling his soft cock twitch a little between his legs, slowly hardening as Lance’s movements grew with intent. 

Soon enough, his husband was thumbing over his hole, rubbing the tips of his fingers against it, and Shiro wasn’t above begging, but he decided to wait it out a little more, lest Lance tease him mercilessly about it the next day. Shiro wasn’t ashamed of being desperate, not after all these years, but Lance did like to tease him, and Shiro still embarrassed easily. He let Lance work him up a little more, teasing his fingertips at his hole, before huffing out a soft impatient whine, listening to Lance’s low chuckle. Shiro let a smug little smile spread over his face as he felt Lance pull back, and heard the cap of the lube. 

It was only a few moments later that he felt the cool lube at his entrance, Lance gently slipping a finger into him. Even after all these years he still started with one, though Shiro’s body was much accustomed to it, and when Shiro did the same to his husband, he often started straight off with two. He suspected that it was all part of Lance’s love for teasing. Lance’s favourite part of sex was foreplay; working Shiro up no matter what role he was taking, and Shiro couldn’t lie and say it wasn’t one of his favourite things, too. Lance was always so attentive to him in bed, always concerning himself with Shiro’s pleasure over his own, and Shiro considered himself lucky to have someone like Lance who would take care of him like that. Of course, Shiro returned the favour, and while Lance was often reluctant, he let Shiro do as he pleased a lot of the time, returning just as much pleasure to him. 

The movement of Lance’s finger inside of him was slow and gentle, not quite enough to feel _good_, and Lance knew it. He had one hand on Shiro’s hip, rubbing in slow gentle circles over his skin as he worked his finger into him. It was the next little huffed out whine from Shiro that Lance took as his cue, he slid in another snugly against the first, slowly curling them inside of him until he could gently massage Shiro’s prostate. Shiro whimpered, biting his lip and letting his eyes flutter closed at the gentle pleasure. Lance didn’t stay like that for long however, going back to the gentle thrusts, and it was just enough to satisfy Shiro in this sleepy state; he didn’t want it any faster or harder than this right now, he just wanted _more_.

“More,” he breathed, and Lance complied easily to his wishes, taking a few moments to check that he was ready before slipping a third finger into him, and Shiro grunted out a quiet little breath at the stretch. That was what he wanted. 

He didn’t mind if it was fast or slow, hard or gentle, he just wanted to feel _full_, and he suspected that Lance had gathered as much. Lance could always read him like a book; Shiro never had to say anything anymore (though Lance was definitely not opposed to Shiro moaning out requests), as Lance could tell what he wanted. He always seemed to know when Shiro wanted to be fucked hard, or made love to, whether he needed Lance to sit on his cock for a little while unmoving, or to lovingly eat him out until he could hardly take any more just from the slowly building up _intensity_ of it all. 

“How does that feel, darling?” Lance purred, voice warm and smooth like honey, rolling over Shiro in soft waves. 

“Good,” Shiro breathed back. 

“You want more though, don’t you?” Lance asked, still keeping up the gentle stroking of his thumb over his skin. 

“Uh huh,” Shiro said with a small nod, a sound catching in his throat as he felt Lance spreading his fingers inside of him. 

Lance didn’t outwardly do anything for a little bit, though Shiro knew that he’d taken his request on board. He kept gently loosening him up, adding a little more lube before slipping his pinky finger in beside the others. It was always the stretch of the forth finger that Shiro could feel the most, always slipped in a little deeper, and he was breathless as he felt Lance’s knuckles catching on his rim. 

Lance was thrusting his fingers into him ever so slowly, but Shiro could feel each movement intensely with the added stretch now, and his cock had swelled considerably between his legs. He was letting out puffed breaths into the sheets, brows pinched together in concentration as he focused on the sensation, flinching a little as Lance added a little more cold lube at his hole, clearly preempting Shiro’s next request. 

“More,” he breathed, and at first he was unsure if Lance had heard him, but he then felt the slip of Lance’s knuckles past his rim, four fingers sliding into him until they were stopped by the curve of his thumb. 

Shiro whimpered breathlessly and Lance made a soft soothing sound, letting his fingers rest like that for a moment before continuing, slowly thrusting in. A whine caught in his throat as he felt Lance nudging his thumb at his entrance. He gently pressed it there a few times before pressing in, giving Shiro a decent amount of time to protest, but clearly knowing that Shiro was going to do no such thing. Tonight was one of those nights. 

Shiro gasped out a moan at the stretch of the widest part of Lance’s hand entering him, and then the rest of it slipped in easily up to the wrist. He focused on the soft circling movement of Lance’s thumb on his hip, never ceasing, grounding him as he was pleasured. It was an overwhelming type of pleasure, because he wasn’t _directly_ being stimulated. Lance wasn’t massaging his prostate, and he wasn’t touching his cock, and yet the stretch of his hole around Lance’s had just felt so _good_. 

Lance loved to do this to Shiro at the best of times, but over the last few years he’d specifically taken to making an occasion of it when Shiro was run down or tired. He said that he liked the headspace it got him in, how he was able to get him so fucked out while hardly doing anything to him at all. And he was - hardly doing anything to him at all, that is. His entire hand was simply resting inside of Shiro, his hole lightly clenching around Lance’s wrist and yet Shiro was a breathless mess on the bed, lips parted as he breathed out quiet moans, eyes closed and mind clouded. 

Lance gave him a little time to get accustomed to it, and Shiro was so caught up focusing on how it felt that Lance moving his hand took him by surprise; drawing a surprised little yelp out of him. 

“Okay?” Lance asked gently at the sound, stilling his hand where he had been making to draw it slowly out of him. 

“Yes,” Shiro confirmed, and Lance continued the movement, pulling out until just the very tips of his fingers were inside of him, Shiro’s hole clenching around them, desperate to feel full again. 

Lance slowly pressed back into him, and Shiro whined, hands curling a little in the sheets. He did this a few times, and Shiro’s breath got away from him again as he slowly rolled his hips back against Lance’s movements. Lance moved with him, of course, not indulging him in his need for more, and that was okay, because it was more instinctual than anything, and Shiro was fine with having it just like this, because he wasn’t sure that he’d be able to take it any faster or harder than it was right now. Lance was thrusting his hand into him so gently, so _lovingly_, Shiro was sure that no one had ever been fisted so tenderly before, and he kept stroking at his hip as he did so, never ceasing the movement, making soothing little “shh”ing sounds, as he went.

“Lance,” Shiro breathed not too long later, and Lance knew what to do without him having to say anything else, which was just as well, because Shiro wasn’t sure that he’d be able to form any other word than his husbands name at this current moment. 

Lance moved his other hand from where it rested on his hip, fumbling with something for a moment, before laying the hand towel, that they kept by the bed for emergencies such as this one, under Shiro’s front and then moving his hand to gently wrap around his cock. He still wasn’t fully hard, but he breathed out a moan at the contact, Lance gently coaxing him to hardness while he slowly moved his hand inside of him. 

Shiro knew very well that if Lance wanted to, he could absolutely take Shiro to pieces right now, could have him a quaking moaning wreck on the bed, but they both knew that that wasn’t what he was going for tonight. Sometimes when Shiro was going through a rough patch at work he needed Lance to fuck him into a subspace like that, but other times he just needed his husband to be inexplicably soft and tender with him like this; like the gentle movements inside of him and the slow stroking over his cock in a way that wasn’t completely overpowering, but still had little whines catching in his throat with each breath he let out. 

It wasn’t overpowering, but it was definitely overwhelming. Overwhelming in such a good way, though, his brain completely clouded with it, only able to focus on his husbands movements as he pleasured him, and while he wasn’t getting an incredible amount of stimulation, he knew that he still wouldn’t last too long from now. Lance slowly worked his hand over his cock until Shiro was fully hard, carefully thrusting his hand into him, never going much past the wrist, and Shiro was torn between wanting more, and wanting him to keep doing that until he came, though even if he did decide he wanted more, Shiro knew that he wouldn’t be able to articulate such a thought to Lance in this state. 

Lance always knew what he wanted, though, Lance would guide him through it, just as he always did; reading his every reaction and bring him steadily to orgasm. He did so perfectly time and time again, just as he would do this time. Shiro was struggling to pinpoint exactly what Lance was doing, just aware of the movements; hand in his ass, hand on his cock, though he gasped at the definitive thumbing through his slit, and he felt himself leak a little over Lance’s hand. It was times like this that Lance always lamented over only having two hands, as pleasuring him like this there was no way to play with his balls, and Lance _loved_ to play with his balls. 

Shiro was panting now, eyes screwed tightly closed as he focused on his pleasure, Lance working him up and up and up, and he could feel it in his gut, curling inside of him. Lance’s movements were steady but firm, tender and gentle but with clear intent, and there was nothing Shiro could do- he was going to cum, he was going to cum, he was going to-

He came with a soft cry, cock pulsing as cum spilled in ribbons from his cock, no doubt staining the hand towel that Lance had placed their to protect their sheets, his hole fluttering around Lance’s hand, and suddenly he could feel the stretch again as it tightened impossibly around him. Lance worked him through it, not allowing himself to stop until he had milked Shiro’s orgasm from him completely, and Shiro’s thighs were shaking from overstimulation, little pleasured whimpers spilling from his lips. 

Lance pulled his hand free ever so gently and Shiro let out a long breath as his hole clenched around nothing, trying to find something to pull back inside. He was vaguely aware of Lance moving the towel and rolling Shiro back over onto his back, and then the dip in the bed of Lance getting up, footsteps padding on plush carpet in the direction of the bathroom, no doubt so that he could put the towel in the laundry and wash his hands. Shiro didn’t move from where he lay, head resting against the pillow and eyes closed, slowly getting his breath back as he came down from his orgasm, little aftershocks still running through him. 

He blindly reached out for Lance as he felt the bed dip again, but Lance manoeuvred them for him, laying down on his back and helping Shiro to settle against his chest. Shiro breathed out a soft sleepy sigh of contentment as he nestled against his husbands bare chest and felt hands tracing over his skin, lacing into his hair. 

“Love you,” Shiro mumbled sleepily into the darkness, hearing Lance’s smile in the little hum that he gave in response. 

“I love you too, sweetheart,” he said ever so softly back. “Have sweet dreams, okay?” he said and Shiro nodded against him, and felt the press of Lance’s soft lips to the crown of his head, and he had slipped away into sleep within moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept forgetting to post this but uh I’ll do the next one in a few days dw
> 
> Lmk what u think !


	5. frotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance dozed on and off for a little while, slipping in and out of consciousness, though the next time he came to, he was vaguely aware of a movement in his hips, slowly rolling forwards, grinding his cock between his boyfriends warm ass cheeks. He let out a soft groan, huffing a breath against Shiro’s back and letting his body keep up the movements. It felt too good to stop, now, anyway. He slid a hand down to Shiro’s hip, gently gripping it and holding him in place as he ground his cock against him, a soft whine catching in his throat. It would probably take almost nothing to simply slip inside of him right now, he was probably still so loose and open from last night, and he knew for a fact that Shiro wouldn’t mind - he’d probably be begging Lance for more when he woke up… But he was just so comfortable and sleepy and warm, that staying pressed up against Shiro’s back like this seemed much more preferable to moving at all, and besides… his body was providing a delicious amount of friction to his cock, which was already leaking at the tip and slickly gliding over Shiro’s skin, and Lance was forced to wonder just how long he’d been unconsciously humping him for.

Lance was very comfortable and warm when he woke up, his boyfriends body tucked firmly against his own, warm skin on skin and their legs entangled under the covers. He breathed a soft contented sigh, snuggling down and nestling his head between Shiro’s shoulder blades. He could have stayed like this all morning. There was one slight problem, though; he was hard. 

Lance was all too familiar with morning wood, more than enough so, considering he was in a gay relationship and his boyfriend also had a dick - a very wonderful one, he might add, but as it stood right now, Lance was feeling the kind of horny that didn’t want to go away. Normally, he could just snuggle back down and close his eyes, and it would go away in its own time. This morning though- his hips were already twitching with the urge to rock his hips, and it was unfortunate, because he was so so comfortable, and so so tired, and falling back asleep sounded rather wonderful, actually. 

It might have had something to do with the way that Lance’s hard cock was nicely nestled between Shiro’s ass cheeks, though. Yeah, thinking about it, it was probably that. Shiro was still sound asleep, and Lance’s cock was tucked snugly between them, surrounded by their body heat, and it felt really, really good. He didn’t want to wake up yet, though, so he closed his eyes and let out a sigh, resolving to just wait for it to go down. 

He dozed on and off for a little while, slipping in and out of consciousness, though the next time he came to, he was vaguely aware of a movement in his hips, slowly rolling forwards, grinding his cock between his boyfriends warm ass cheeks. He let out a soft groan, huffing a breath against Shiro’s back and letting his body keep up the movements. It felt too good to stop, now, anyway. He slid a hand down to Shiro’s hip, gently gripping it and holding him in place as he ground his cock against him, a soft whine catching in his throat. It would probably take almost nothing to simply slip inside of him right now, he was probably still so loose and open from last night, and he knew for a fact that Shiro wouldn’t mind - he’d probably be begging Lance for more when he woke up… But he was just so comfortable and sleepy and warm, that staying pressed up against Shiro’s back like this seemed much more preferable to moving at all, and besides… his body was providing a delicious amount of friction to his cock, which was already leaking at the tip and slickly gliding over Shiro’s skin, and Lance was forced to wonder just how long he’d been unconsciously humping him for. 

Shiro made a soft sleepy noise in his sleep, something akin to a grumble at the movement, clearly wanting Lance to just leave him alone and let him sleep. Lance would have loved to do that, honestly, but his cock had other ideas, twitching as a little glob of pre seeped from his tip, and he rocked his hips a little faster, rutting his cock against Shiro’s body a little more desperately, knowing he wasn’t going to last with how worked up he’d gotten. 

Shiro laid still for another few minutes, before shifting again, saying something sleepy and garbled that Lance couldn’t make out, but then suddenly before Lance could comprehend what was happening, he was flipped onto his back and Shiro was sitting in his lap, eyes still half closed. He leant forward to rest one hand on the bed frame, hardly able to keep himself up, slowly rolling his hips against Lance’s. Lance groaned, reaching between them to grab Shiro’s still soft cock, and moved it next to his own, loosely holding them in his fist, watching as Shiro rocked his hips and Lance followed his lead, pushing their cocks into his hand, and watching as Shiro’s filled out slowly until he was nice and hard. 

Shiro let go of the bed frame, sitting back a little and letting his head tip back as he moaned, and Lance let go of their cocks, sliding his hands around to grip Shiro’s hips, guiding him over his lap in a slow and steady grind. Lance’s cock was still leaking, a little puddle of pre gathering on his stomach and slickening things up as their lengths slid together, Shiro panting a little as he rocked his hips, picking up the pace. He still hadn’t opened his eyes yet, hair all over the place from sleep and sheet marks on his face, but he looked gorgeous, a flush to his cheeks and mouth hanging open as he moaned, sliding his cock wetly over Lance’s. There was no way Lance was going to last like this, not with how gorgeous Shiro looked in his lap, there was no way. Lance couldn’t do much else than grip Shiro’s hips and rock his own in time, looking up at him and moan, feeling his orgasm curling in his gut. 

“Shiro-” Lance panted, but Shiro whined, cutting him off. 

“Wait for me,” he moaned breathlessly, doubling down and rolling his hips in hard fast circles, and then back and forth, the wetness between their cocks as they slid together delicious and Lance didn’t quite know _how_ he was going to wait for him. “Please,” Shiro moaned, and Lance knew that he had to; how could he not do whatever this beautiful man asked of him?

Lance groaned, clenching his jaw as he did his best to stave off his orgasm, focusing on watching Shiro instead, head tipped back, exposing the mottled skin filled with bruises that Lance had bitten into it the night before. He raked his eyes down Shiro’s body; his nipples were pink and puffy, with bruises smattered on his chest, and moving down to his hip bones there were bruises there too, and on his inner thighs. Lance had spent hours last night working Shiro up, laving every inch of his body in attention and affection, biting and sucking and kissing until he was a whimpering desperate mess beneath him, begging to be fucked, begging to cum. He looked _so gorgeous_ like this, with the sunlight streaming through the closed curtains, hair flicking up in all directions and skin, creamy and soft, smattered with the purples and greens and yellows that Lance had left with his teeth. Lance had to be the luckiest man alive in this moment - in every moment that he got to share with Shiro. 

Lance briefly considered wrapping his hand back around their lengths, but decided against it at the last moment; that wasn’t going to him any favours, and besides, he wanted to watch Shiro cum like this, from nothing but sliding his wet cock over Lance’s. It really was wet now; the pre from both of their cocks slick and messy, and the desperate roll of Shiro’s hips unceasing and unslowing as he chased after his orgasm. 

“I’m- _Lance-_” Shiro gasped finally, and Lance whimpered, finally realising how close he had gotten himself while he’d been distracted. 

“Uh huh,” Lance moaned, bucking his hips up, and Shiro whined, a ragged moan being torn from him with each roll of his hips, each slide of their cocks and it was only a few moments before Lance came between them, cum spurting out from his cock and landing in thick ropes over his abdomen and chest, whimpering as the slide of Shiro’s cock worked him through it. 

Shiro breathed out a high moan, following him only a matter of moments later, and Lance could feel his cock twitching against his own as he came, cum spilling out and mixing with Lance’s in a pool over his skin. Neither of them moved as they came down from it, chests heaving as they panted, cocks laying together in a puddle of cum against Lance’s stomach as they softened. 

Shiro finally opened his eyes for the first time that morning, looking down at Lance with a lazy smile. “Morning,” he said, voice raspy and weak and Lance gently squeezed his hips.

“Did you sleep okay?” Lance asked softly and Shiro gave a sleepy hum. 

“You know, I’m pretty sure I did, but I started having the strangest dream,” he said with a teasing smile, reaching across to their bed side table to grab up a couple of tissues and wipe them both clean. 

“Oh? Was it a good dream?” Lance asked, playing innocent. 

“Mm, I haven’t decided yet,” Shiro grinned and Lance gasped in offence. 

“How dare you?”

Shiro giggled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Lance’s lips. “A very good dream,” he conceded and Lance chased his lips for another kiss. 

“Yeah, I should think so too, dick,” he mumbled against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
